MEUS SENTIMENTOS
by MIR-CHAN
Summary: NARUTO NÃO SABE COMO FAZER PARA EXPRESSAR SEU MAIOR DESEJO? INSEGURANÇAS E INCERTEZAS O ASSOMBRAM, COMO AGIR? CAMINHE JUNTO A ELE NESSA AVALANCHE DE EMOÇÕES E DESCOBERTAS E VEJA SE NOSSO LOIRINHO CONSEGUIRA VIVER UMA BELA HISTÓRIA DE AMOR.YAOI SASU/NARU


**ESCREVI ESTA HISTÓRIA EM MENOS DE 4 Horas TT  
FOI INSPIRADA EM UMA BELA E TRISTE HISTÓRIA DE ANJO SETSUNA "QUANDO VOCÊ PARTIR"  
ESPERO QUE FIQUE A ALTURA nn  
NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE... ÇÇ  
MAS SEI QUE ELE SERÁ FELIZ NO FINAL. -**

** Letra padrão:narrativa em 1º pessoa  
itálico + aspas : pensamentos de Naruto  
travessão: diálogo **

** MEUS SENTIMENTOS**

Eu queria dizer tanta coisa para ele... falar de situações e acontecimentos... dizer sobre os sentimentos e emoções... _"por que não consigo!?..."_

Apenas fico como um tolo, olhando para aqueles belos olhos tão negros ,intensos e tristes... eles sempre me fascinaram!... seu olhar, tinha sobre mim o poder de me surpreender!... imobilizar!... me angustiar!... _"até hoje ainda o tem!"_

Então ele sorri e meu peito doí, como sempre!... percebo que ele está olhando para mim, ele já estava fazendo isso a algum tempo, porém por mais estranho que isso possa parecer mesmo olhando-o fixamente, só agora realmente vi que me observava.

Me assustei, suspirei, e abaixei o olhar... fiquei envergonhado de repente e me olhei discretamente, estava vestido com minha tão costumeira roupa de todos os dias ,da mesma cor de quase todas as minhas roupas_"laranja... o que ele havia dito pra mim a dias atrás mesmo?..."_

-Sua roupa é ridícula Naruto! ,chamativa e surrada não tem vergonha de sair assim na rua , não!?

Ele havia falado daquele jeito sem emoção e frio, talvez para ele fosse apenas um comentário qualquer mas para mim ficou marcado de tal maneira que agora estou envergonhado pelo jeito que estou vestido ... se pelo menos eu não fosse tão teimoso, se eu não quisesse que ele achasse que me importasse com seus comentários _"como eu realmente me importo"_, provavelmente agora estaria vestindo aquele terno que vi na vitrine outro dia, ele era de um azul pálido a cor preferida dele... agora não adiantava mais, já estava ali em frente a ele ...parado!... confuso!... com medo!

Sasuke faz um movimento, não esperando por isso dou um passo para trás como um idiota , já que a nossa distância é de pelo menos 3m um do outro, dou de encontro com a mesa e faço ela quase cair, mas que depressa a seguro e ouço risos, pra variar de mim, olho para a frente e ele é um dos que riram... aquilo não doeu, me dilacerou! ... foi rasgando meu peito lentamente_ "até agora não sei como agüentei"_, senti os meus olhos arderem mas com todo o meu orgulho me mantive firme e não demonstrei o quanto aquilo me magoara.

Ele vem em minha direção! ... _"não acredito!" _... por um minuto penso que estou delirando, mas é improvável pois não tiro os olhos dele, vendo-o se aproximar mais é mais de mim_"será que ele vai_ _falar comigo? " "Me tirar pra dançar, talvez?..._" _"mas o que eu estou pensando ele jamais faria isso ?..." "ou será que faria?..." "e se ele realmente me tirar pra dançar?..." "Ai meu Deus! o que faço?.." "aceito!?..." "e as outras pessoas.?..." "o que diriam?..."_então algo dentro de mim que me fala não com muita freqüência ,diga-se de passagem, me dá coragem e me manda fazer o que quero , _"e eu ??...QUERO DANÇAR COM ELE!... com Sasuke!..."_

Ele está tão perto de mim que quase posso sentir o calor de seu corpo, involuntariamente fecho os olhos, com um meio sorriso nos lábios, na espectativa do convite... que não veio! abro um dos olhos com cuidado apenas para vê-lo tirar alguém que estava atrás de mim para dançar e me olhar com uma cara um tanto estranha, eu gelo!!... _"será que.?!.." "Há! Não!..." "meu Deus !..." "por favor?..." " NÃO!!..._" penso mortificado e se ele estava olhando para aquela menina o tempo todo!?... e se? ... por um acaso, era para ela aquele sorriso?.. . Não meu...

Agora não tive como suportar e lágrimas escorriam por meus olhos molhando o chão , fiquei de cabeça baixa e me enfiei mas para o canto que pude _"nessa hora é que agradeço de ser ignorado pelos outros, pois assim ninguém repararia em mim ali,no canto, sozinho!"_

Mas o que eu estava pensando é claro que ele não me tiraria para dançar, afinal sou homem assim como ele, Sasuke! o mais disputado da escola nunca faria isso_ "e nem precisaria_" havia um monte de meninas , uma mais bela que a outra, disposta a ficar com ele.

Como aquela com quem ele dançava agora... ela parecia tão feliz nos braços dele! como eu adoraria estar no lugar dela agora!... queria que tudo fosse diferente!...que meus sentimentos fossem diferentes!... que eu fosse diferente!...

Isso estava tão errado que começo a sentir nojo de mim mesmo... não sou gay! ou afeminado! quem disser isso vai levar uma surra daquelas!, mas então por que o amo tanto!... ele continua a rodopiar com ela pelo salão e uma musica triste toca para os casais e diz exatamente como eu estou me sentindo, fala de perda , de adeus e sonhos não realizados... sim! essa definitivamente é a minha musica, levo a mão ao peito, _"como pode ser possível ele doer mais ainda_!..."sinto tanta vergonha ! só queria sumir dali, apenas fazer "puf "e desaparecer... lentamente me arrasto para fora não agüento mais ficar vendo-o cortejar aquela menina a cada passo a musica vai ficando mais distante, mas ainda posso escuta-la e me obrigo a ir o mais longe que posso_ ,"não quero mas ouvi-la!"_

Sinto pingos de chuva caírem rapidamente do céu _"que estranhamente estava estrelado"_,minhas incessantes lágrimas se misturam com a chuva,_ "um disfarce bem conveniente"_a solidão me apunhalava a cada passo, nunca havia me sentido tão só!... inútil!... fraco!

Então ouço passos bem distante, não paro! não me importo! e continuo com meus devaneios!... minha insignificância.!.. minha dor!...

Os passos se tornaram mais e mais alto até que sessaram por completo repentinamente alguém me chama, reconheço aquela voz! mas não poderia ser e sem coragem permaneço onde estou, sinto ele se aproximar de mim e prendo a minha respiração, não havia mas ninguém por ali, só eu!...

-Naruto! , olhe pra mim!... - não respondo!

Sinto novamente o calor dele, só que atrás de mim, não falo!... não me mexo!... não respiro!... ele se encosta mais. e me abraça  
- Por favor!... - ele sussurra em meu ouvido, então desabo! não consigo me conter, caio no chão e choro convulsivamente .

Sasuke fica abraçado a mim ate eu me recompor_ "o que demorou bastante"_, a chuva já havia parado e trêmulo, não sei se de frio ou do contato dos braços dele, o vejo me virar até ficar de frente pra ele.

Olho o chão! simplesmente não tenho coragem de encara-lo! _"o que ele quer comigo afinal"_, se eu ó olhasse agora ele saberia o que sinto!... eu não poderia me ariscar! não agüentaria seu desprezo ou sua cara de nojo ao constatar o quanto eu o queria !... se visse meus olhos! ele saberia!...

Sinto sua mão tocar meu queixo e eleva-lo ao ponto de me fazer olha-lo, reluto! mas ele me mantém assim ate que eu o olhe, então eu o faço!... vejo seus olhos negros como a noite mirarem fixamente em mim, meu rosto esquentou, ele aprofundava o olhar como se lê-se minha alma, não pude desviar _"simplesmente não pude"_, estava preso a aqueles olhos cor de ônix! ... completamente a sua merce!... entregue a sua vontade!

Como se houvesse descoberto algo impensado, vi suas sobrancelhas arquearem e ele analisou todo o meu rosto, sei que ele percebeu meus olhos inchados, meu rosto vermelho, minha respiração pesada, meus cabelos pingando, minha vontade de prova-lo!... ele sabia!... agora era definitivo, o tempo parou e ele demorou para reagir, enquanto mais o tempo passava, mais eu pressentia a rejeição.

Inesperadamente, sem nenhuma palavra ele me tomou nos braços e me beijou!... fiquei estático, de todas as coisas que passaram pela minha cabeça com certeza aquela não era uma delas, talvez percebendo a minha total falta de reação ele me apertou mais contra ele segurando a minha cabeça _"que agora girava"_ e senti com um susto sua língua procurar a minha, com o contato tudo se desmaterializou, não existia cidade, festas, meninas sorridentes e nem ternos azuis, só havia ele e eu ... apertava as costas dele enfiando as curtas unhas nelas, Sasuke não me soltava mesmo sabendo que nosso ar acabaria logo,_"queria me sufocar assim"..._

Então nos separamos, inconformados pela pouca capacidade de nossos pulmões á não aceitar o fato, de que não queríamos nos separar tão cedo... olho para ele e sorriu largamente, não sabia que felicidade tinha gosto de Sasuke, ele me abraça de novo, e dessa vez nosso beijo e mais ardente, as carícias mas ousadas, demonstrando claramente o que cada um estava sentindo, borboletas batiam suas asas no meu estômago, eu respirava o ar de Sasuke, tocava seu corpo com ardor, enquanto sentia luxúria nos lábios dele.

Quando nos separamos de novo havia um brilho na queles olhos tão amados um sorriso, que dessa vez sabia que me pertencia, ele se levantou e me ajudou a levantar também, tinha tanta coisa para dizer a ele, outras mais para perguntar, porém estava tão feliz que só consegui disser com a voz embargada um "eu te amo "bem baixinho, Sasuke me abraçou e começou a me balançar pela rua lentamente...

-Ssasuke o que você esta fazendo?

-...dançando!...

-... (sinto a respiração dele em meu ouvido)

-Eu também te amo,dobe! tanto e a mais tempo do que você possa imaginar!

Continuamos assim ate a musica imaginaria de Sasuke terminar, as pessoas que passavam nos olhavam com curiosidade ou repreensão, nós não nos importávamos com nada ou ninguém só queríamos ficar assim para sempre!... Juntos sempre!... nos amando eternamente!

** FIM**

ESPERO QUE TENHAM GOSTADO TT.TT  
CRÍTICAS SÃO SEMPRE BEM VINDAS NÃO SE ACANHEM oÓ  
SE AMARAM! INDIQUEM A SEUS AMIGOS E ME MANDEM UMA REVIWS nn  
SE DETESTARAM! INDIQUEM A SEUS DESAFETOS E ME MANDEM UMA REVIWS ¬¬  
SE NÃO TEM OPINIÃO! DEIXA DE SER PREGUISSOSO E ME MANDEM UMA REVIWS ÓÓ  
BJS MIR-CHAN.


End file.
